


rough nights

by LordLoozer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, sorry i apparently only know how to write cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLoozer/pseuds/LordLoozer
Summary: Kurapika has some trouble getting to sleep.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 84





	rough nights

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is also pretty short. i'm gonna try and start to write something longer haha, hope you don't mind more cuddling and falling asleep

Kurapika has begun to find it increasingly hard to fall asleep at night. No matter how long he laid there attempting to get to sleep, everytime he closed his eyes he saw unfathomable things. Tonight was proving extremely difficult to fall asleep. He tossed and turned in his bed. He stared at the dark ceiling wishing he could just sleep. After staring for a few more minutes, he made the decision to venture into his and Leorio’s kitchen to make himself some warm milk. He threw the covers back, the soft sound of his feet hitting the floor as he opened the door to his bedroom, echoing softly. He was surprised to see a certain shirtless brunette man standing in front of the fridge. The door was open and he was holding a plate of leftover dinner. He smiled and waved.   
“What’re you doing up Kurapika?” Leorio set the plate of food on the counter. Kurapika crossed over to the fridge and took the milk out.   
“Just a little trouble sleeping.” He opened the cabinet to get a cup, he set it on the counter and poured himself some milk. Leorio reached into a drawer to get a fork for his food. 

“Need some help sleeping?” Leorio looked at Kurapika and winked. Kurapika rolled his eyes, putting the cup of milk into the microwave.   
“You’re unbelievable.” Kurapika retorted. Leorio chuckled, shoveling food into his mouth. Kurapika closed the door on the microwave, the beep of the microwave buttons made Leorio jump a bit. Kurapika stared down at his hands while the microwave hummed. Leorio looked at him from the side, observing his distant expression.   
“Everything alright Kurapika?” Leorio asked setting down his plate and utensil. The microwave beeped, indicating it was done. Kurapika ignored it and looked at Leorio, he didn’t say any words but his expression said it all. Leorio stepped forward softly and pulled the smaller boy into a hug. Kurapika was surprised. His eyes widened and he felt the blood rush to his face. Even so, he let himself relax in Leorio’s arms. Leorio eventually let go of Kurapika, “Wanna come to my room?” Leorio looked down at the other boy, his expression soft and full of concern. Kurapika nodded.   
“Yeah.” Kurapika almost whispered it. 

“Alright.” Leorio said. “Go ahead, I’ll get your drink.” Kurapika nodded again as he let go of Leorio. He began to walk towards Leorio’s room. At the door he paused, “Thank you Leorio.” He said turning around and smiling at the taller man.   
“Of course.” Leorio said, he opened the microwave and took out the hot drink. Kurapika watched and then turned around to walk into Leorio’s room. Leorio grabbed the cup out of the microwave. He set his dishes in the sink and picked up the carton of milk to put back into the fridge. He closed the fridge and walked to his room, turning off the kitchen lights in the process. He walked into his room to find Kurapika sitting up in his bed, getting himself situated. Leorio smiled softly and walked over to the bed, handing Kurapika the cup. Kurapika took it and quietly thanked him. Leorio nodded and walked to his side of the bed. The bed dipped as Leorio climbed into his side, he pulled the covers over him and sat up as well. Kurapika took a sip of his milk.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” Leorio asked. Kurapika shook his head. He took another sip of his milk.   
“Alright.” Leorio said. “Goodnight Kurapika.” He reached over to turn off his bedside lamp.

Kurapika: “Wait, Leorio.” Leorio paused and looked over at Kurapika.   
“Yeah?” Leorio answered. Kurapika’s grip on the cup tightened significantly and softened. He set it on the bedside table. Leorio looked at him, growing more concerned by the second. “Kurapika?” Kurapika turned to look Leorio in the eye.   
“Nevermind.” Kurapika looked down again and turned away. “Goodnight Leorio.” Leorio looked at the blonde beside him. “...Yeah.” Leorio said, taking his glasses off and putting them aside, also turning off the light. They lay there, backs to each other. 

That’s when Leorio felt something touch his back. He jumped slightly at the unexpected touch. Kurapika sighed and removed his hand. Leorio quickly turned on his other side so he could catch the other boy in a sweet, quick kiss. Leorio stared into Kurapika’s face. Kurapika stared back and began to wiggle in closer so he could bury his face in Leorio’s neck. Leorio felt the heat rise to his face as the blond kissed his cheek before cuddling in close. Leorio cautiously wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, then kissed him on the head. Kurapika was finally able to unwind and relax with Leorio. He was able to close his eyes and sleep for once in such a long time. He finally felt safe with Leorio. He cuddled into the brunette, smiling as he drifted into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thnks 4 reading.


End file.
